


Warm Mouth

by LowLife_07



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sad Ian Gallagher, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLife_07/pseuds/LowLife_07
Summary: Ian Gallagher was nothing but a warm mouth
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Warm Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so its probably shit. Sorry.

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me!" 

"You're nothing but a warm mouth!" 

"You're nothing!"

Those words never really left Ian. Those words pounded in his skull like the beat to the clubs music. He didn't want to believe those words, he wanted to believe that he was more than a warm mouth. That he was something to Mickey, something just a fraction to how Mickey was everything to him. 

But right now those words could not have been more accurate. 

Currently he was on his knees for someone three times his age in the bathrooms of some dirty club Monica brought him to. The guy promised Ian that if did this for him then he'll give him a little something that will make the words go away. Make them evaporate from his ears into the clubs musty air, for them to be replaced by something wonderful, and bright, and magical. Something that would make Ian feel like he was flying far away from all his problems and worries and insecurities. And it did do just that. 

They also made him forget about what happened the rest of that night. 

Made him forget about the other man that took him to some hotel while he was barley conscious and undressed him on the hotel bed. Forget about they way the man roughly forced himself into him. Forget about the mans ragged breathing in his neck and the tight grip he had on his hips with his nails digging into his pale flesh. Forget about the man video tapping the whole thing so he could watch it over again later. 

Ian groaned when he awoke the next morning. The first thing that he could register was the burning pain that came from his bottom. When he slowly lifted the blankets off of his body and looked down he could see some blood on the white sheets and the inner parts of his thighs. He grimaced and took in his surroundings. Took in the cheep hotel room, took in his clothes on the ground and took in the fact that he was all alone. 

He laid back down on the bed and pretended not to notice the tears pooling in his eyes. Pretended that he couldn't hear Mickey's voice ringing in his head yelling those awfully true words. 

"You're nothing but a warm mouth!" 

"You're nothing!"

Ian Gallagher let the tears fall down his face and accepted that this is what he was now and that is all he ever would be. 

A warm mouth. 

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos very much appreciated!!


End file.
